Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
'Planowane OC:' *'Chou' - specjalista, motyle, pochodzi z Linphei, wypuszcza w kierunku wroga mnóstwo świecących motyli, które go atakują, chłopak Somni ♥ jego imię jest japońskie i oznacza "motyl". *'Ji-Min' - specjalista, pochodzi z planety Hoggar, chłopak Alison ♥ Walczy kataną i shurikenami. Jest bardzo szybki i zwinny. pomyślałam, że Ji-Min mógłby być synem jakiegoś członka klanu podobnego do tego Shimada, wobec czego w przyszłości musiałby dokończyć dzieło ojca, który niebawem umarł. Ojciec wywierał na nim ogromną presję i za życia trenował z nim każdego dnia jemu się to nie podobało po śmierci ojca opuścił rodzinną planetę Hoggar, aby rozpocząć naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie *'Talia' - czarodziejka morskiej bryzy, pochodzi z odległej, podwodnej planety - Atlantis, gdzieś poza czasem i przestrzenią, z dala od zgiełku Magicznego Wymiaru, została ona zatopiona w wyniku wojny, mieszkańcy cudem ocaleli, lecz wbrew pozorom - nie przeszkadza im życie w odosobnieniu, mają bardzo rozwiniętą technologię (inspiracja Atlantydą) i nie chcą opuszczać swojego domu. Mało kto wie o istnieniu podwodnego królestwa, znacznie różni się ono od Andros, bowiem cała planeta jest przykryta wodną powłoką, co również znacznie utrudnia opuszczenie planety, ponadto, w odróżnieniu od planety Andros, na Atlantis nie ma syren, mieszkańcy planety to wyłącznie czarodzieje i czarodziejki. Co ciekawe, mieszkańcy Atlantis są w posiadaniu ogromnego złoża energii, magicznej energii, zwanej Sercem Atlantis, to z niego czerpią energię i siłę, dzięki czemu są znacznie potężniejsi i silniejsi od mieszkańców planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Serce Atlantis, a raczej jego moc pozwoliło mieszkańcom na rozwój technologii, pojazdy są znacznie szybsze, a na całej planecie jest szybki i w dodatku magiczny internet. Ze względu na to, że planeta została przed laty zatopiona i cały czas tkwi pod wodną barierą, jest obfita w liczne wodospady, jeziora, rzeki, strumienie i morza. Rodzice Talii są władcami planety, a ona następczynią tronu. Jest szalona i nieco porywcza. Uwielbia zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, lecz wcześniej wcale tak nie było - jako dziecko była wyjątkowo nieśmiała, nie chciała zawierać znajomości z rówieśnikami, przez co miała kłopoty z zawieraniem znajomości i do teraz zdarza się, że nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo w nowym otoczeniu. Często używa zdrobnień, uwielbia słodkie i urocze rzeczy, jest bardzo miła i uprzejma, a także łatwowierna, daje się wykorzystywa, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jej emocje są bardzo skrajne - najpierw może skakać z radości, a po chwili zaszyć się w kącie i płakać. Jednak wszelkie chwile słabości nie trwają u niej zbyt długo. Jej ulubiony kwiat - grzybien, zaś kamień szlachetny - szafir. From the name of a town in South Australia, perhaps meaning "near water" in an Australian Aboriginal language. *Esme???? - czarodziejka pochodząca z planety Romulea, cyganka, wychowywała się w biednej, wielodzietnej rodzinie, potrafi wróżyć z kart, a także z dłoni, przewidywać przyszłość w magicznej kuli, uwielbia błyskotki, zawsze przy sobie ma talię kart Tarota. Prawda jest taka, że dziewczyna na początku swojego życia została porzucona przez swoją matkę - królową - i została znaleziona w rzece przez biedną kobietę, która pomimo doskwierającej biedy nie miała serca zostawiać dziecka w rzece. *brat tej pani ^ *pan z Triangulum, chłopak Melindy, który uratował ją w dzieciństwie, podczas gdy jej planeta uległa zniszczeniu *pan animag, chłopak Delouise *Amber (imię od Rochi <3 pamiętaj o przypisie) - adopt od Liścia - czarnoskóra czarodziejka, której moce są w pewnym stopniu zainspirowane Raven Baxter. Jest jasnowidzem. Dysponuje telepatią i prekognicją. Bardzo często miewa różne, krótkie wizje, obrazujące nadchodzące wydarzenia. Doskonale wie co się wydarzy. Jest biseksualna. Uwielbia kolor fioletowy, co można wywnioskować od razu gdy się na nią spojrzy - nawet jej włosy są w tym kolorze. Pochodzi z planety Isis. Jako mieszkanka tej planety, jej moce są również powiązane z minerałami. Uwielbia imprezy i towarzyszący im klimat, muzykę i świecące neony. Jest starsza o rok od innych uczennic Alfei, ponieważ oblała jeden rok, ku niezadowoleniu swoich bogatych rodziców. Jej moce są podobne do tych, którymi dysponuje Darcy, ale jako czarodziejka używa ich w dobrym celu. Uwielbia lata dwutysięczne, ówczesną modę, muzykę, etc. Jej kształty są nieco rubensowskie. Tak jak Diaspro ma wokół siebie kilka kryształów w trakcie transformacji, które służą jej do obrony, jak i ataku. Jej strój w podstawowej transformacji jest w pewnej mierze zainspirowany Chun-Li z gry Street Fighter. Ulubiony kamień szlachetny - ametyst. Znaki zodiaku - Panna i Jednorożec. Od angielskiego słowa bursztyn oznaczającego kamień szlachetny utworzony z żywicy kopalnej. Jakieś imię dla pupilka/Pixie - Azura. KLIK Imię dla matki - Beryl ciekawepokim Ksywka - Lil' Banjee. Jest raperką. Aktorka do portrayals - Pepi Sonuga KLIK Daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka krewna Diaspro, jednak Amber wyrzeka się swojego królewskiego pochodzenia i nie widzi siebie w tej roli, czego nie popierają jej rodzice. Ogółem jej rodzice nie są z niej zadowoleni :vthumb ---- Cadi - czarodziejka pochodząca z planety Animorphia, obdarzona mocami iluzji. Tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy tej planety, dziewczyna ma przypisane do siebie cechy konkretnego zwierzęcia, w które może również się przemienić. W przypadku Cadi, tym zwierzęciem jest kot. Czarodziejka jest sierotą, jej matka zginęła przy porodzie, a ojciec nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej i bał się, że nie będzie w stanie udźwignąć ciężaru, jakim jest samotne wychowanie dziecka; ogarnął go paniczny strach, zostawił nowonarodzone dziecko na łonie natury i wszelki słuch po nim zaginął. Cadi została znaleziona w dzikiej puszczy przez rdzenną mieszkankę planety, a mianowicie czarodziejkę, która mieszkała w usytuowanym na drzewie, skromnym domu i tak jak Cadi, miała do siebie przypisaną formę kota. Kobieta zaopiekowała się czarodziejką i starała się zastąpić jej matkę. Przekazywała jej swoją wiedzę i obdarzyła ją ogromną miłością. Dorastając w dziczy, wśród zwierząt, Cadi nabrała wielu zwierzęcych instynktów. Stosunkowo szybko nauczyła się korzystać ze swoich mocy, razem z towarzyszącym jej opiekunce stadem wilków wyruszała na liczne polowania. Od małego wykazywała się niemałymi pokładami energii. Uwielbiała płatać figle i stroić sobie żarty, co nadal sprawia jej niebywałą przyjemność. Miała również ogromny temperament, który został jej do dziś. Dzięki dość surowym warunkom, w jakich się wychowywała, i doświadczeniu, jakie zdobyła mieszkając na Animorphii, uodporniła się na wiele czynników zewnętrznych. W wieku piętnastu lat, okrutni kłusownicy wtargnęli na Animorphię, aby schwytać i zabić rzadko widywane na innych planetach zwierzęta, objęte ochroną na planecie Cadi. Pod jej nieobecność, ich ofiarą padła opiekunka czarodziejki, która stanęła z nimi do walki. Niestety, poległa w tej walce i odebrano jej życie. To wydarzenie odcisnęło ogromne piętno na sercu dziewczyny. Powstrzymywała się jednak od łez, nigdy nie lubiła okazywać swoich słabości. Postanowiła opuścić planetę i udać się do Magix, aby tam rozpocząć naukę w szkole dla czarodziejek, zwanej Alfeą. Obecnie, jej życie powoli się układa. Dobrze spisuje się w szkole i marzy, aby pewnego dnia zostać słynną czarodziejką. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to szmaragd, zaś kwiat - krąpiel Chantriera. Osobowość - szybka, - zwinna, - silna fizycznie i psychicznie, zahartowana na bodźce zewnętrzne, - nie lubi okazywać swoich słabości, twarda, - przebiegła, - odrobinę szalona, uwielbia robić psikusy innym, wykorzystując przy tym swoje magiczne moce, co często irytuje innych, ale jej sprawia niemałą przyjemność i satysfakcję, - temperamentna i wybuchowa, łatwo się denerwuje, - zdolna do oszustwa, - podstępna, - podejrzliwa, - waleczna, - odważna, sprawia wrażenie osoby, która niczego się nie boi, - żądna przygód i nowych wyzwań, - zażarta w walce, - nieugięta, - ciągle stawia sobie wyżej poprzeczkę i dużo od siebie wymaga, chce być najlepsza we wszystkim co robi, a jednocześnie niewiele się przy tym napracować, - typ samotnika, - woli spędzać czas samotnie, niż w większych grupach, - introwertyk, - nie szuka przyjaciół na siłę, - buntowniczka, - tajemnicza, - zachowuje się jak kot; łasi się, pomrukuje, zdarza jej się skakać po stołach i miauczeć w trakcie rozmowy, - ze względu na fakt, iż nigdy do tej pory nie uczęszała do żadnej szkoły i wychowywała się dosłownie w dżungli, nie jest przyzwyczajona do panujących w Alfei zasad, co prowadzi do często komicznych sytuacji z jej udziałem (tu ma być przypis, inspiracja Wrednymi dziewczynami), - „Macie, bowiem wiedzieć, że są dwa sposoby walczenia, trzeba być lisem i lwem” - Nicollò Machiavelli Zainteresowania 'Walka' 'Survival' 'Iluzja' 'Psikusy' Wygląd 'Codzienny' - rude, lekko falowane włosy z prostą grzywką zakrywającą czoło, zazwyczaj jej włosy są zaplecione w dwa warkocze, - para kocich uszu na czubku głowy, - koci ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej, - oliwkowa cera, - wąskie usta, spod górnej wargi wyrastają dwa kły, - ostre paznokcie, które służą jej za pazury i mogą się wydłużać, dzięki nim nie musi używać nożyczek, - koci, mały nosek, - kocie oczy, jej źrenica jest nieco zwężona, jej prawe oko jest barwy złocistej, a lewe zielonej - ma heterochromię, - charakterystyczne czułki na czubku głowy, - wyraziste, grube brwi, pomiędzy którymi często maluje parę pojedynczych włosków. 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Animorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animorphia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphii pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Twila 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' thumb|left|206pxBliźniaczą wróżką Cadi jest Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart. Informacje *'Urodziny:' 22 listopada *'Magiczny znak:' Żywiołak *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: '''Zielony, pomarańczowy i żółty, a także inne, stonowane barwy, przywodzące na myśl jesienne liście opadające z drzew. *'Hobby:' Walka, survival, iluzja, a także psikusy. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej kocim ogonie. #Po jej kocich uszach. #Po jej kocim nosku. #Po jej długich paznokciach. #Po charakterystycznych czułkach, które znajdują się na czubku jej głowy. #Po heterochromii. Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Cadi jest autorstwa Liścia. *Imię Cadi jest skróconą formą imienia Catrin, które z kolei jest walijską formą imienia Catherine, którego pierwsze trzy litery tworzą słowo ''cat, a to w przetłumaczeniu z języka angielskiego oznacza "kot". **Autorka postaci zdecydowała się na takie imię, ponieważ bardzo skojarzyło jej się z protagonistką filmu "Wredne dziewczyny" reżyserowanego przez Marka Watersa - Cady Heron. *Postać Cadi i jej charakter zostały zainspirowane postacią powyżej wspomnianej Cady Heron oraz Catry, pochodzącej z serialu animowanego "She-Ra i księżniczki mocy", opartego na motywach kultowego w latach osiemdziesiątych serialu o tej samej bohaterce. *Maska, którą Cadi ma na twarzy w swojej podstawowej transformacji, jest zainspirowana maską Aquarii, która ubrała ją na finał 10 sezonu RuPaul's Drag Race. (tu powinien być przypis, link do maski - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/10/f2/a710f2c0047c7311816daa8efda73ee9.jpg) *Projekt codziennego stroju Cadi początkowo miał być wykorzystany dla Meygan - jednej z postaci z uniwersum Bratz, jednak ów projekt w finalnej wersji nieco się zmienił, wobec czego autorka postanowiła go wykorzystać u Cadi. *Jej brwi zostały zainspirowane Sashą Velour - drag queen, która wygrała dziewiątą edycję RuPaul's Drag Race. Galeria Transformacje= Cadi transformation by A.G.jpg |-|Codzienne= Cadi ID by A.G.jpg |-|Okazjonalne= |-|Inne= Cadi projekt 3 by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 2 by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 1 by A.G.jpg Cadi skrzydełko by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 4 by A.G.jpg |-|Od Was ♥= Cadi szkic by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Przypisy ---- Aaliyah - czarodziejka pochodząca z Desertii, inspirowana paletą cieni Hudy Beauty "Desert Dusk". Ojciec - rdzenny mieszkaniec Desertii, zaś matka - szlachcianka z planety Isis, po której odziedziczyła zamiłowanie do błyskotek i kamieni szlachetnych. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftDesertia '- planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Z teleskopu widoczna jest jako ogromna, piaskowa kula pokryta nielicznymi jeziorami. Jeśli obserwujący dobrze się przypatrzy, zauważy obszary lasów. Na Desertii za największy smakołyk uchodzą owoce gruszy, które zostają sprowadzane specjalnie dla rodziny królewskiej oraz na święta, gdyż zbyt wysoka temperatura nie pozwala na uprawę. Na Desertii dba się o to aby technologia była cały czas rozwijana, dla poprawienia jakości życia. Odpowiada za to grupa specjalnie wyszkolonych Desertian. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Na planecie tej nierzadko dochodzi do kataklizmów związanych z burzami piaskowymi oraz suszą, co sprawia, że występuje ogromny kontrast - czasem bogate dzielnice sąsiadują z terenami dotkniętymi biedą. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Aaliyah jest autorstwa Rochi. *Imię postaci zostało nadane w hołdzie dla śp. Aaliyah Haughton - wybitnej piosenkarki R&B. **Imię to pochodzi z języka arabskiego i oznacza "najwyższa", "najbardziej egzaltowana", "najlepsza". Galeria Przypisy 'Układ strony do skopiowania' Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala